Metal Twins: vol 3 The X-Men
by HighKnighthood
Summary: Metalloy and Alloy have parted ways. Alloy is returning to the US, Metalloy has joined the X-Men; just in time for the X-Men to encounter the Mutant Brotherhood and Senator Kelly. But soon both brothers will discover that the mutant-human conflict isn't their only concern. A new government agency has arisen, and they're its first targets. Set in the years prior to X-Men: The Movie.
1. Metalloy of the X-Men

Author's Note:

The following is a series of stories that chronicles the life of Matthew and Thomas Macarthur, two characters of the author's own creation. They are mutants living in the world of the X-Men.

This is the third of a series of volumes which are divided according to major events in the main characters' lives.

The universe in which this takes place is that of the movies _X-Men_ , _X2: X-Men United_ , and _X3: The Last Stand_. The story begins about 15 years prior to the movies and progresses up to and beyond the movies. The author has chosen to ignore movies made after _X3_ either because he was unwilling to modify the story as it already existed in his head or wanted to use characters from those movies in different ways.

Previous volumes were written to establish the backstory of the author's own characters. Now in this volume begins these characters' interaction with the universe of the X-Men movies. This volume takes place in the years immediately preceding _X-Men_ , and includes most of the characters and plot of this movie. The author recommends that you refresh your memory of the movie as you read, and enjoy as your favorite characters enter the story.

* * *

Previously on _Metal Twins_

The twin brothers Matthew (Metalloy) and Thomas (Alloy) Macarthur have gone their separate ways. Thomas was attacked by a mysterious group who experimented on him. He escaped, but was forced to flee to the country of Wakanda, where he encountered Nightcrawler and the Black Panther. Now he has returned to North America and is attempting to reenter the United States.

Matthew, defeated by heart break, had begun to live a sad and lonely life, until he was approached by a new group, a group he would learn to call his friends.

* * *

 **Metal Twins**

 **Volume 3: The X-Men**

* * *

Metalloy of the X-Men (Two years prior to _X-Men_ )

Scott Summers was not happy to hear that the Professor had brought in Metalloy. "Professor, he tried to kill Jean."

"No," answered Jean, "I think that knife was meant to scare me not kill me."

"But he was drunk!"

"He was not drunk, Scott," said Professor Xavier in a calm voice. "Nor will he be while he's here."

"I don't think he's a good choice, Professor."

"Metalloy is a better man than the one you met at the bar. He is not normally one to drink. He is extremely loyal, thoughtful, and generally a good man. I think, Scott, you will come to appreciate him."

"He still better show an ability to follow orders."

"He will. In fact I want you to begin his training tomorrow, but for today I will just like to introduce him to the team and the school."

Just as the Professor finished Storm and Metalloy entered the room. "Ah Matthew, have you settle into your room?" asked the Professor.

"Yeah, I pack light."

"Good. I would like to introduce you to the team. First I imagined you gotten to know Ororo a bit more."

"Yes, Storm introduced herself a bit more."

"I believed that you have already met Scott Summers. He also goes by the code name Cyclopes." Metalloy looked at Scott and gave him a cautious nod. "He is our team leader. He is in charge of all missions as well as training. You will report to him tomorrow."

"Next is Dr. Jean Grey, our medical expert."

Metalloy immediately spoke, "Dr. Grey, please excuse my behavior at the bar, but also know that I never intended to actually hit you with that knife or any weapon. I would never hurt a woman unless I had no other choice."

"I know."

Scott was not as forgiving as Jean was, but even he could see in Metalloy's expression and voice that he was sincere and sorry. Despite his best efforts, Scott felt his anger subside a little. _Perhaps Jean is rubbing off on me._

"And then there is the senior member of our team, one of my original team members, Dr. Hank McCoy. He is not here today, but I would expect that you will meet him in a couple of days."

"I look forward to it."

Scott still didn't like the situation, but he knew his duty. He approached. "I am glad you're here with us. Tomorrow we will begin one on one training in the work room at seven hundred hours."

"Where's the work room?"

"It will be on the tour." Scott extended his hand for a handshake, "Welcome to the X-Men."

* * *

Training day

Training day arrived. Matthew didn't have a clue what it to expect. When he got to the work room, he saw Dr. Grey and Storm practicing their hand to hand combat. But Cyclopes was waiting for him on a wrestling mat in the center wearing a full black combat suit.

"Nice suit?"

"Thanks," responded Cyclopes dryly. "You will get yours soon."

"Sounds like fun. What are we doing today?"

"I want to see what skill you have in hand to hand combat."

"I had a lot of experience in that realm."

"Yes, but this won't be street fighting. I am trained in a number of martial arts."

Matthew thought about telling Cyclopes about his own martial arts training, but it wasn't Matthew's habit to let anyone know the full extent of his skills or abilities. "Why are you wearing that visor?"

"This is my combat visor. It allows me to control the intensity of my optic blasts. I don't think even your metal could withstand a full blast from my eyes. Besides this visor stays on my face better than my normal one."

Cyclopes gave Matthew a little instruction on wrestling. It was extremely simple, but Matthew did his best to act interested. Then Cyclopes wanted to show him a few moves. He and Matthew grappled a bit, and Cyclopes did a sudden quick move that landed Matthew on his back. He of course saw it all coming and let it happen. He saw what Cyclopes was doing. He was trying to break the street fighter in Matthew by demonstrating some tricks to beat Matthew.

But Matthew was not just your average street fighter. In fact he knew the very trick that Cyclopes pulled on him. Matthew wrestled with different thoughts in his mind. _Do I tell him or do I not? Aw, what the heck he needs to know._

At that moment Cyclopes came at him again with another throw, but Matthew using Cyclopes' own momentum spun him around and threw him down on the mat.

Cyclopes laid there for a bit, and Matthew was afraid that he'd actually hurt him. Jean Grey had already taken a few steps forward. But Cyclopes slowly got up to a sitting position. Matthew couldn't see his eyes, but he knew that he had given Cyclopes quite a surprise. Dr. Grey came closer.

"Scott, are you…"

"I'm fine Jean."

 _That tone of voice! Are they a couple?_ Matthew looked back and forth from Dr. Grey and Cyclopes and concluded that he was right in his guess.

Matthew turned and offered a hand to Cyclopes, "Sorry, I should have told you that I too have martial arts training. Most of it is self-training, but it is well practiced. I maybe out of shape now, but I was very good once, and I will be again."

"Apology accepted. And I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to treat you like a…"

Suddenly Cyclopes pulled on his hand and at the same time tried to kick Matthew's legs from under him. Of course, Matthew saw it coming via his advance warning sense. He quickly jumped over Cyclopes kick, and then pulled Cyclopes to his feet. Then the 6'3" mutant grabbed the front of Cyclopes' suit and lifted him off the ground.

"And then I throw you on the ground." Matthew slowly lowered Cyclopes.

It was hard to read Cyclopes' expression without seeing his eyes, but slowly he smiled. "I underestimated you, Metalloy. I think it is going to be interesting working with you."

The training continued for many days and weeks beyond that day. Often he and Cyclopes would wrestle. Cyclopes did have a few moves Matthew didn't know, but quite often Cyclopes would ask how he did a particular move.

Other features of training included a target shoot. Jean Grey would telekinetically raise a set of clay pigeons and Cyclopes would hit them with his optic blast. Matthew was highly impressed with his accuracy. Cyclopes almost never missed. Matthew tried his own hand with small throwing knives formed out of his own metal. He hit few targets at first, but eventually began to hit more and more.

After two weeks of training he was introduced the Danger Room. The training in there was far more intense. It didn't take Metalloy long to understand why it was call the Danger Room, when his secondary mutant ability began to identify real threats in there.

The majority of training was self-training. Matthew spent hours getting back into his prime fighting condition. He also began to work with the different weapons. He worked with throwing knives, grappling hooks, daggers, and armored hands all of which were made from his metal. His favorite was the quarter staff. He made it almost as long as he was tall. And he wielded it with a great skill, practicing taking on multiple enemies at one time.

Finally the last weapon Matthew tried was a steel bullwhip. As he made it he felt the pain of the loss of his wife, Lily. She had learned to make a bullwhip out of a vine, and she was good at cracking it. Matthew tried unsuccessfully to master it, but it proved to be a great challenge.

But he won't give up on it. While with the X-Men Matthew thought little of Lily, but he still felt the need to remind himself of the woman that had left him.

* * *

The DAMF (a year and a half prior to _X-Men_ )

Richard Sten sat comfortably in a nice office guest chair waiting for his host to arrive for an important meeting. He hear the voice of his host's assistance, Henry Guyrich, in the next room.

"Mr. Senator, Senior Deputy Marshal Richard Sten is waiting in your office."

United States Senator Robert Kelly was Sten's host. The Senator had called him to this meeting to discuss the most important political issue of the day: the mutant problem.

Most people would say that Sten and Senator Kelly were in complete agreement on the issue. Kelly didn't understand mutants, and he feared them and what they could do to his country. Sten did understand them, but he did not fear mutants, rather he hated them. If he could he would find a way to kill all the mutants… _Yes, the world would be well rid of them._ There was a man in the military, a colonel no less, named William Stryker who was of the same mind as Sten, but today Sten didn't needed a colonel; he needed a senator.

Senator Kelly entered the room. "Ah, Inspector Richard Sten, I hope my assistant, Mr. Guyrich, has made you comfortable."

"Quite, Senator," answered Sten as he rose to shake the Senator's hand. "We don't have such comfortable offices back in the Marshals."

"A perk of getting elected. I imagine that you know why I asked you to come today. I read your proposal and have found it very intriguing. But before I consider this proposal further I wanted to hear from you personally about why you feel the need for this new federal agency."

"The reason is complex. First let me say that the U.S. Marshalls was a fitting beginning place for this program, but now the need to control dangerous mutants has grown too large for the Marshalls to handle." Sten leaned in a bit closer to the Senator and lowered his voice. "There is also another reason. There are some in the Marshalls that are not comfortable with the measures required to capture a mutant fugitive or even with the notion of having a division within the Marshalls specifically for the capture of these dangerous mutants." Sten leaned back in his chair again. "The fact is, Senator, that the issue of mutant fugitives is only going to grow and the Marshalls will soon be unprepared to deal with it. My proposed new agency will be ahead of the game and ready to take on the threat."

Sten had worked this pitch in his head many times, wondering how much sugar coating would be necessary to easy the Senator's fears. It came out a bit more bluntly than he intended, and now Senator Kelly was leaning back thoughtfully in his chair. _Too blunt, Sten. He's not going to go for it. Politicians are too soft for this._

"I like it." Kelly's answer surprised Sten, but he didn't let it show on his face. "In fact I think it is the perfect next step in our response to the mutant problem. You are right that not everyone thinks as we do, Dick. We need to lead the American people into seeing what a threat these mutants really are. By beginning with the fugitives, those we know to be dangerous, we will show the American people the true color of these mutants. Then we can move to the next step."

"The next step?" Sten was intrigued. _Maybe this Senator is not all bark._

"Mutant registration. I have been working on an act that will require all mutants to register so that we can better watch them and control them. But it is too early for the American people. But soon, and with the help of your new agency, we will be ready to introduce this on the Senate floor."

 _Kelly has teeth after all._ "So you will present this new agency to the Senate?"

"Yes, in fact I will present this new Department for the Apprehension of Mutant Fugitives to the Senate tomorrow. I am confident that I have the support I need to pass it. The DAMF will live. One more question. Who do you recommend to be the first director of this new department?"

"There are many qualified individuals for the job. But I must, at the risk of sounding arrogant, recommend myself. It was my idea, and I think I know how to shape this department."

"I was hoping you would say that. Consider yourself recommended, Inspector Sten, or should I say Director Sten."

"Thank you, Senator Kelly. Together we will confront this mutant problem, together we will win."

* * *

Council of the X-Men

"So they passed the bill?"

Professor Xavier sat as always in his wheel chair in his office. His expression hid his thoughts from all. Jean Grey, a telepath herself, wondered now and many other times what went through his mind. But of course even if she tried she could never out do his own extremely powerful telepathy.

"Indeed, Professor." The voice came from the large mutant covered in blue hair sitting before the Professor. "Senator Kelly managed to find just enough votes to get his new Department for the Apprehension of Mutant Fugitives pass the Senate. I expect that the House will not challenge it, and the President will sign it into law. So I believe that the DAMF will be operational in a matter of months."

This blue haired mutant was of course Dr. Hank McCoy, also known as the Beast. Contrary to his large size and extreme athletic abilities Dr. McCoy was a genius. His expertise were varied. Much of the X-Men's technology was developed by Dr. McCoy, not the least of which was much of the technology on their stealth jet. But lately Hank had been spending time away from the X-Men.

"We will have to keep a close eye on this DAMF," said the Professor.

"A concern, Professor, will your new recruit be safe from this agency?" asked Hank.

"Why would Matthew be in danger?" The question came from Scott who was standing near the door.

"Because, Scott, Matthew is a mutant, and he is a fugitive," answered the Professor.

"What!?"

Jean was just as shocked as Scott, but a quick glance at Storm showed that she was aware of it.

"What did he do?" asked Scott.

"That is not for me to tell. But it will suffice for me to say that the charge leveled against him is not at all accurate. As for your concern, Hank, the charge is quite old and not local, and Matthew has avoided law enforcement quite well for many years. I doubt he is at all high on the DAMF's list."

"Then I suppose I ought to get ready to go."

"Hank! You're leaving already! You just got back," said Jean.

"Jean, the Professor and I have been discussing much lately. We've concluded that it is time for me to fight for mutant kind in a different way. This country needs a mutant who can represent all mutants in a good way. Since I am well educated and most obviously a mutant, it is fitting that I should try to fill this need."

"That is why you have had me take over the medical responsibilities of the X-Men."

"Yes, Dr. Grey. And you are well suited to the job."

Scott suddenly walked forward and spoke to the Professor, "And that's why you recruited Metalloy; to replace the Beast."

"Scott, I will never be able to replace Hank. He is one of the founding members of the X-Men, and there is none like him. But, yes, I am supplementing the X-Men to try and fill the gaps that Hank will leave. Metalloy's abilities and experiences have led him to be an excellent hand to hand fighter which is something the X-Men currently lack. I also choose him for his loyalty and control. I am hoping that he will help the team to grow.

"And he is not my only recruit. Tomorrow a young man named Peter Rasputin will be arriving. He was denied an education in his youth because of his mutant ability. I am bringing him here as a student, but I hope he will one day also join the team."

"What is his mutant ability?" asked Storm speaking up for the first time.

"Mr. Rasputin is not unlike Metalloy. His skin can change completely into metal, but he can't shape it like Matthew can. But Mr. Rasputin also poses superhuman strength. I do not intend to ask him to join the team until after he completes his GED. He has agreed to take classes with the older children, starting this school year."

* * *

The meeting came to an end before Storm could process all that had been said. A new student and possible team member was coming tomorrow, just in time for the U.S. government to create a new agency with the purpose of hunting mutants. But none of the news hit her as hard as the news of Hank's departure.

Storm considered Hank to be a close friend. As Jean and Scott grew closer together and started being a couple, she and Hank had been left as the only other X-Men. She felt like a third wheel sometimes around Jean and Scott.

"Ororo, may I walk with you?"

"Of course, Hank." Together they left the room. Jean as exited with them, but Scott as usual stayed to talk with the Professor. "You gave us a bit of a surprise back there, Hank."

"I didn't mean for it to be so abrupt. My apologies. I have been thinking about this for some time though."

"Don't worry, Hank. We understand," said Jean who was walking on the other side of the Beast.

"I would like to meet this Metalloy before I leave. The Professor has told me quite a bit about him."

"He is usually training in the work room. Do you want me to bring him up?"

"No, I will go down to him."

"Sorry, Hank, but I have other responsibilities right now," said Jean. "You will say goodbye before you leave won't you."

"Of course I will, Jean."

Storm and Hank took the elevator down to the lower, secret level of the X-mansion. She then led Hank into one of the side rooms off the large main hallway. Sure enough Metalloy was there, practicing his boxing against a punching bag. As they approached Metalloy changed from a boxing style to a martial arts style. He delivered a series of punches and kicks to the bag in quick secession.

He saw them approaching and turned to face them. "Hello, Storm. This must be the Beast."

"Yes, indeed. Dr. Hank McCoy." Hank extended his hand.

Metalloy quickly wiped his hands and face with a towel and then accepted Hank's handshake. "Matthew Macarthur or Metalloy if you prefer. Sorry, I'm not the most presentable right now."

"I here you're quite the expert in hand to hand combat. Scott speaks quite highly of your skill."

"I've picked up a few things here and there. I've had an unfortunate amount of experience in street fighting."

"The moves you were just displaying were not those of a street fighter."

"No, I took martial arts classes when I could."

"You seem very well practiced." Storm noticed that Hank was probing a little.

"I used to spar with my brother."

"You have a brother?" This was the first Storm had heard of this.

"Yes, but we've been estranged for a few years. We used to train against each other. My brother is quicker than I am, but I am stronger."

"You seem quick to me."

Metalloy then turned to Hank. "So, will you be rejoining us now?"

"No, I think I am needed elsewhere in this mission of mutant-human peace. The physical battle ground is not the only one."

"Will you be staying here long?"

"No, I need to get going soon. Speaking of which I would like to visit with Scott and Jean before I depart. Matthew, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"It was a pleasure for me also."

Turning to Storm he said, "Ororo, I will make sure to find you before I leave."

"Thanks, Hank."

And with that Hank left. Metalloy moved back to the boxing bag, but then he noticed that Storm hadn't left yet.

"Is there something else I can do for you, Storm?"

Storm looked at Metalloy with curiosity. "Professor Xavier told us that he partially choose you for your hand to hand combat skills. I was wondering if you could teach me a few things."

"What Cyclopes teaches is pretty good, but if you would like I could teach you a few techniques, such as how to maximize attack strength and where a person's weak points are." Metalloy then demonstrated a few such moves on the boxing bag.

"I'm not so concerned about that. I want to know how you are able to read your opponents actions, how you know what he is going to do."

Metalloy stopped boxing the bag, and stood still as though making some decision.

"Metalloy?"

"I can't teach you that."

"Why not?"

"Because that would be like you teaching me how to control the weather."

"It's nothing like that. My control of the weather is simply my mutant ability. Your ability to read an opponent…"

"…Is a mutant ability."

"What?"

"Storm, making and shaping metal is not my only mutant ability. I can see things before they happen when they pose a threat to me. When someone tries to punch me, cut me, or even shoot me I see it before it happens. My quick reflexes are actually the result of limited foresight."

"I had no idea."

"I've only told three other people about this. I otherwise keep it a secret."

"Does the Professor know?"

"Yes, he does. Perhaps it's time for the rest of the team to know." He paused and then laughed. "Scott's not going to like this. This whole time he thought I was simply better than him, but he never knew that I could see his moves before he could do anything."

"No, I don't suppose that he will like that. I think I will go up and see Hank off."

"I will jump in the shower. Maybe I will get there in time to see him off as well."


	2. A Cold Welcome

A Cold Welcome (a year and a half prior to _X-Men_ )

Thomas Macarthur thanked the trucker that had given him a lift. He was somewhere in Alberta, Canada. He was cold and low on money. _I think I better return to the good old USofA._ He had been wandering in Canada for a couple months now, but he couldn't find descend work. He wasn't familiar with the Canadian government and found that forging ID's was tougher.

He saw a building that looked busy and decided to enter. It turned out to be a small store.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?" said the clerk.

"I'm new to town, and wondering if there is a place to stay or any work available."

"Well there's the truck stop inn. It's not too expensive. And it's the only place that will hire strangers."

"The trunk stop? Okay I'll check it out."

"It's just down the street."

Thomas went down the street and found the truck stop. He entered the place and looked around. There was a lot of merchandise, none of which looked at all appealing to Thomas. It was extremely dirty. There was an eating area which looked like a café by day and a bar by night. From the outside Thomas had noticed the building was bigger than the space inside. _There must be another room somewhere._

The three men behind the counter were having an important discussion. Thomas approached them, but waited off to the side.

"We have no challenger!"

"What about Dick?"

"Dick wouldn't do it. He's afraid of this guy."

Then they noticed Thomas.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

Thomas had long since gotten use to such talk. "Just a guy looking for a place to stay and a bit of money before he moves on to the next town."

"You an American?"

"Yeah, I'm from America."

"What city you from?"

"I've been all over. Chicago, Detroit, Miami, New Orleans, Denver, Los Angeles."

All three of them were sizing him up. "You ever do any fighting before?"

The question caught Thomas off guard. The three men suddenly moved around the counter and formed a semicircle around him. He took a step back and fell into a fighting stance. "Yes, I have, and if you three want to see it, you just go ahead and make your move."

The men started laughing. "No, son, we are not going to fight you. But if you're so willing to fight perhaps we would pay you to fight. We have a nice little boxing ring in the back room. We have one fighter for tonight's match but the other just up and left this morning."

"You want me to fight your champion in the ring?"

"Yeah, if you lose you get three hundred dollars, if you win double that."

"Three hundred Canadian dollars?"

"Yes, do you expect us to pay you in American dollars?"

"It would have been nice. Do you pay cash?"

"That's the only way we operate."

"When's the fight?"

"Tonight."

"Gloves or no gloves?"

"We only do bare knuckle here."

"I'll need a place to stay for the night."

"You can have a room on the house."

Thomas thought about it. He had been in plenty of fights for more stupid reasons, and he needed the money. _I doubt their champion is all that good. I could probably beat him._ The truth was that Thomas had only lose one fight in his life.

"Alright, I'll do it. But if you are not good for the money… you don't want me for an enemy."

"We're good for it. The fight's at 10 o'clock tonight. Be there early."

* * *

The Wolverine

Thomas came to the bar a half hour before the fight. He had been stretching and getting loose in his room. His arms and legs were moving well and he was ready to fight.

"Hey what's your name?" asked one of the men from earlier.

"Thomas."

"You got a last name?"

"I do, but I don't feel like sharing it."

"How about a nickname?"

"Why do you want a nickname?"

"Look, I'm the microphone guy. I need something to call you by. It excites the crowd."

Thomas paused a bit before answering, "Alloy."

"Alloy?"

"Yes, Alloy, like the metal."

"Yeah, that will work. Be by the entrance when I start speaking."

So Thomas continued to stretch and shadow box to keep warm. Finally he heard the man over the microphone. He was wrapping up his opening remarks when Thomas stood by the entrance.

"…and now to announce our challenger. The wandering, drifting fighter, an American from the South, hard as steel, ALLOY!"

The crowd of about forty or fifty people raised a ruckus. They were mostly men, but there were a few women in attendance as well. Some cheered, others heckled. It was clear that this was a betting environment. As Thomas entered the cage he took off his shirt and threw it into his corner. He by no means compared to his brother in strength, but he was not ashamed either.

"And now for our reigning champion, you all know him. The quick, the tough, the fierce, the mighty…the WOLVERINE!"

The crowd roared again, but this time there were more boos, and no heckling. The man in the opposite corner seemed completely oblivious to the crowd. Whoever this guy was he had obviously taken a lot of money from these people.

Thomas took a good look at his opponent. He was much shorter than Thomas, but well built. He wore no shirt, but just a pair of worn denim jeans. His dark brown hair stood up around the sides of his head. His back was to Thomas, and he was smoking a cigar.

The microphone guy moved to exit the cage. "Good luck, American." Then he was gone and a bell rung.

The Wolverine didn't move. Neither did Thomas. He wasn't about to attack someone with their back to him. Slowly Wolverine turned toward Thomas and got ready to fight. Thomas also got ready, but he noticed that the expression on Wolverine was one of great indifference. _This guy doesn't care. This guy may actually be pretty good._

Thomas slowly closed the distance between them. The two circled each other, but this Wolverine didn't seem interested in the fight. Thomas didn't want to strike the first blow, but when the crowd threaten to riot, Thomas closed in.

Thomas delivered three great punches to the man's gut. It was hard as a rock, but Thomas knew he could get through it eventually. He kept hitting, but it upset Thomas that the man did very little to fit back. _What is wrong with this guy?_ Thomas finally gave a great punch to the man's gut, and the man went down.

The crowd roared, but the man slowly got up. Yet when he stood erect he showed no signs of the beating he had just endured. For the first time the man made eye contact with Thomas. Then the Wolverine began his attack. _Here we go!_

Thomas' mutant ability helped him avoid the blows, but they were skillfully made and with power. The Wolverine clearly intended to end the fight quickly. _Too bad, Wolverine._ Thomas danced around his opponent. But now the Wolverine looked annoyed. But the Wolverine now approached with more boxing skill.

The two of them fought for a while before Thomas went in for a punishing barrage of punches. He backed Wolverine against the cage wall and started hitting him hard in the chest and gut. Thomas was unwilling to hit him too many times in the face, not wishing to injure his opponent too much. But the Wolverine took every blow, and then suddenly attacked.

Thomas saw the blow but couldn't move out of the way. Before he could even think he armored his gut, the blow glanced off his metal. But the Wolverine seemed not to notice, but instead unleashed a barrage of his own. Two more to the gut and one to the face. The blows came with such force that Thomas was forced to armor even his face.

Thomas hit the floor following the blow to the face, but he quickly got up again, just in time to watch the wounds on the Wolverine's bloody knuckles close up before his eyes. And the Wolverine caught a glimpse of the metal receding into Thomas' skin. With an understanding look both opponents realized that they were fighting a mutant.

The fight continued. Thomas no longer held back now that he knew that he could not inflict lasting damage on his opponent. The Wolverine became most aggressive too. The crowd noticed and began to really cheer them on.

But the fight wasn't going anywhere. Thomas dodged or blocked every blow. And the Wolverine would heal after a minute. _This guy could probably fight forever, but I will eventually tire out._ Thomas began thinking of ways to end this match. He was getting tired. _Metalloy was always better at endurance. But I don't have to beat him into submission. All I have to do is knock him out._ Thomas allowed the Wolverine to close his distance. Thomas blocked both his blows then grabbed Wolverine's shoulders and gave him a great metal coated head-butt.

His warning sense went off as though he was about to head-butt a steel beam, but Thomas was too tire to pay attention. But as soon as he made contact Thomas knew he had encountered something harder than his metal. His entire head began to ring. His vision blurred, and he lost his balance.

Thomas blacked out before he even hit the floor.

* * *

Two drifters

Thomas woke up in a crummy hotel room. He was wearing the same clothing as before and his shirt was laying on top of him. He slowly rose. The pain in his head was unfamiliar. He felt groggy. At his feet was some money. Figuring that counting was a good mental exercise he found that there was indeed three hundred Canadian dollars there. On the table there was a glass of water and some pills. Thomas walked over and took the pills. He hesitated before swallowing, but he received no warning from his mutant sense.

The clock read 12:15 A.M., but Thomas didn't feel like sleeping. _I think I ought to do something to stay alert, and perhaps I ought to find something a little stronger than a few aspirin._

Thomas found the bar. There was still a good number of patrons there. Many gave Thomas a mean stare. _I guess they bet on me._ Others were looking back and forth between him and someone else. Thomas followed their glances and recognized the back of Wolverine's head.

The Wolverine was sitting at the bar. He now had on a leather biker's jacket. He had a glass of alcohol and a cigar. Thomas grabbed the stool next to him. Wolverine looked at him. "What do you want?"

"Not any trouble. I just want to meet the man that bested me in the ring. This is only the second fight I've ever lost."

"Am I supposed to be honored?"

"I don't know. How's the whiskey here?"

"Same as anywhere in Canada."

"Bartender, I'll have a whiskey."

"I suppose that you have a problem with the way I won."

"Not at all. I haven't won nearly all my fights just because I am skilled. I have certain advantages over others. One of which I sure you figured out. And I figured out one of yours. But I am very curious about how the fight ended." Thomas stopped talking as the bartender arrived. He gave Thomas his whiskey and stood there for a bit. When it was clear that Thomas wouldn't talk while the bartender was near he left to attend to other customers.

"You said you were curious, but you will have to remain curious."

"That's fine. I know the value of keeping secrets, especially such secrets as the ones you and I hold. But please tell me, did anyone discover my secret after I passed out."

"No, the metal on your head disappeared."

"Good." Thomas paused for a bit before trying another question. "Have you ever lost a fight?"

"Not in my memory." His answer was strange and distant. Thomas wondered about it.

"Wolverine can't be your actual name. Alloy isn't mine. I'm Thomas."

"Logan is my name."

"Just Logan?"

"Just Thomas?"

"Fair enough."

Thomas realized that he wasn't going to get much more out of the Wolverine. He was just about to take another drink when he became aware of a gathering behind them.

"Hey Wolfman. I got a bone to pick with you."

Wolverine didn't even turn around. Thomas spun on his chair and measured up this new man. He was tall and strong. Thomas knew that he was a brawler, but not a fighter. But he was surrounded by a crowd of equally angry people.

"Hey Wolfman, did you hear me? My boys and I sick of you taking our money."

"Listen, bub, I don't really care what you and your boys think."

"Is that so? Well, we think that fight was rigged. And now we see you having a drink with your conspirator. That KO at the end was too easy. I think it was all staged."

"Think what you want, I just came over here to meet the man who beat me," answered Thomas. "I would ask you to mind your own business."

"We don't take kindly to people hustling our money."

"Then we are no problem to you, because I have a splitting headache that proves that KO was very real. Now if you don't mind I am going to medicate it with this here whiskey."

At a sign from their spokesman the crowd of six guys closed their semi-circle. Each one was carrying a weapon, from beer bottles to pool cues to brass knuckles. One guy even had a baseball bat and another a crowbar. Wolverine finally turned around and stood up.

"Last chance, bub, call them off."

"Get'em boys."

They came. Thomas was still a bit groggy from his first fight of the night, but that didn't stop him from breaking the nose of the guy with brass knuckles. Wolverine fought brutally not caring what injury he sustained. Finally the guy with the wooden baseball bat hit him in the head. The bat shatter on impact. Then the guy with the crowbar came in, and hit him a few times in the ribs.

Thomas was beginning to get concerned about Wolverine's ribs, when he suddenly produce three steel claws from his left hand, one from between each pair of knuckles. The crowbar hit them with a clang. Three more came from Wolverine's right hand and cut through the crowbar like butter. Suddenly Thomas understood. _If that metal is in his body then perhaps it's also in his head._

Then Thomas hear the sound of a revolver's hammer. The spokesman of the group, already bleeding from his nose, was pointing the gun at Wolverine. Thomas quickly stepped between Wolverine and the gun. "I think you better put that away before someone gets hurt."

"Only one's getting hurt are you and the Wolfman."

"The name's Wolverine."

"See what I care mutant freak."

The man fired the gun, but the bullet ricocheted off Thomas' chest. He fired another shot as Thomas walked toward him, but he didn't have time for a third shot. Thomas grabbed his gun arm and twisted it until he hear two pops from his broken bones. Then Thomas grabbed his head and slammed it into a nearby table. The man was KO'ed instantly. Thomas turned and exchanged a glance with Wolverine who raised an eye brow at him.

Then came the almost predictable sound of a shotgun pump action. The bartender waved the gun between the two of them. "You two better leave now, and I don't want to see either of you ever again."

"Find by me." Thomas replied. Wolverine simply adjusted his jacket and left. Thomas followed him out. When Thomas caught up to him he saw Wolverine's pickup truck complete with a camper and trailer. He spotted a motorcycle under the trailer's tarp.

"Hey Logan, Wolverine." Wolverine turned and looked at him. "I know you don't owe me anything, and I owe you nothing, but if you're heading south I could use a ride."

"Try someone else, bub."

"Fair enough. Best of luck to ya."

"Whatever."

Thomas watched the Wolverine drive away. _Too bad. I think I like that guy._ But unfortunately Thomas was on foot from here. _And I still have a splitting head ache._


	3. Enemies

Professor trains Metalloy's secondary ability (less than a year prior to _X-Men_ )

Now that Matthew's secondary ability was known to the whole team, Professor Xavier thought it was a good idea to try to train it. Matthew had trained this ability back when he used to spar with Alloy. But the Professor had a different idea of training.

"Now"

"Yes, but who"

"You, Professor."

His warning sense when off again.

"You, Professor, no wait, that one was Jean."

To an outsider it much have looked very strange. Matthew was in a chair with Jean Grey sitting in front of him, her hands on his temples. To his left Professor Xavier sat in his wheel chair. The two of them took turns attempting to probe Matthew's mind, and he was supposed to figure out which of the two it was.

"That one was definitely Jean."

"How do you know?"

"Jean is less subtle."

"Actually Matthew that one was me. I tried to make my probe seem like Jean's."

"Then how am I supposed to tell the difference?"

"You say your ability can predict all different types of information on an attack."

"Yes, I know the direction, whether it's a cutting surface or a blunt object, and even the force of an attack. Not that I can quantify it, but I know it."

"I think just as you can tell a knife from a bullet, you will be able to tell one mind apart from another, with enough training."

"Will I then learn how to fight off a telepathic attack?"

"No, I am afraid not. You are not actually a telepath, but your warning sense can somehow perceive telepathic activity and considers it a threat. While you can't stop a telepath from accessing your brain, at least you will know when and who is in your mind."

"Do you anticipate that I will encounter another telepath?"

"I am not aware of any telepaths amongst our enemies at the moment, but it is always a possibility. I think that is enough for one day."

Matthew was relieved, but as he rose up from his chair a new thought came to mind. _No telepaths among known enemies!_

"Professor, just what enemies are you aware of?"

* * *

Enter the Mutant Brotherhood (six months prior to _X-Men_ )

Henry Guyrich was driving on a back road in upstate New York. He enjoyed getting away from the office every now and then. While he completely supported his boss, Senator Kelly, he just needed to get away once and a while.

Things were getting pretty exciting at the office. The creation of the DAMF, caused quite a bit of stir, but Henry knew that Senator Kelly's next project, the Mutant Registration Act, would be even bigger. _Finally we will get a handle on this mutant problem._

As he went around a bend in the trees Henry saw standing in the middle of the road a man wearing a strange red cape and helmet. "What in the world?" Henry said as he moved his foot to the brake.

Suddenly his whole car lifted in the air as though an invisible hand grabbed it and hoisted it high. Henry panicked as he tried to get out of the car. He got his seat belt off just as he heard a thump on his car roof. The car was now at least ten feet in the air and rotated so the driver's side door faced down. Henry was thinking of jumping when the door he was standing on suddenly opened, and he fell.

Something wrapped around his leg and stopped his fall just a foot above the ground. Then it released him, dropping none too gently onto the road. Something landed next to him. It was a man with slightly green skin, sitting on his haunches with his extremely long tongue returning to his mouth.

Behind this man was an even larger man with wild hair, long finger claws and canine teeth. Henry thought he hear a lion like rumble from this man.

Then Henry noticed his car. It had made its way over to the caped man he had seen earlier. He was an older man whose white hair could be seen under his helmet. This man with his hand extended was clearly controlling the car somehow, and it landed gently behind him. A strange blue skinned, red headed, yellow eyed, naked woman was standing beside him.

"Mr. Guyrich, we've been waiting for you," said the old man.

"Who are you?!"

"We're mutants, Mr. Guyrich; very dangerous mutants. I am Magneto. Toad behind you was kind enough to soften your fall, and Sabretooth is here to make sure you behave. We are the Mutant Brotherhood."

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh, just a bit of information concerning your boss, the good Senator Kelly."

"I won't tell you a thing, mutant! And when they find that I'm missing…"

"Missing! My dear Mr. Guyrich, no one will miss you."

Even as Henry tried to figure out he meant by that, Magneto turned to blue woman. And amazingly before his eyes the woman transformed into a prefect image of him, suit jacket and all.

"Mystique, here will be covering all your duties during your stay with us."

"Do not worry about the Senator. I will take good care of him." Henry couldn't do anything but stare with his mouth open. She not only looked like him, but she sounded like him. She even mastered his walk as she went over to the car, got in, and drove away.

"Now, Mr. Guyrich, Sabretooth will make you comfortable for the rest of your journey."

Before Henry could turn around to see Sabretooth he felt a hard blow to his head, and he remembered no more.

* * *

The DAMF and the X-Men (two months prior to _X-Men_ )

The DAMF was fully functional within a month of the signing of the bill. And so the hunt began. Within a few months after that, fueled by federal funding, the DAMF sought and captured a number of very dangerous mutants: murders, terrorists, members of organized crime. But in the mix of these 1st class criminals were also petty thieves and victims of false accusations. In addition their tactics were extremely violent, and there were a few cases in which their use of lethal force was questionable.

At first there was some public outrage, but overtime and with a few misleading facts the public became use to the new agency. But it never stopped weighing heavy on the powerful mind of Professor Charles Xavier.

The Professor sat as usual in his office, he was deep in thought when the X-Men entered. First came in Scott, then Jean and Ororo, and finally Matthew. Jean and Ororo immediately took seats, but Scott and Matthew remained standing. Professor Xavier knew Scott well enough to know that the same issue was on his mind. Matthew was more relaxed, but the Professor knew that the DAMF worried him as well.

"I think we all know why I called this meeting."

Scott spoke from his position, "It can only be two things. Either news on Magneto or the DAMF."

"I haven't any new news on Magneto or his Mutant Brotherhood, and that is a worrisome enough fact as it is. But it is the second, Scott, that I wish to address."

"I don't care what good comes out of arresting dangerous fugitives," said Storm with a not too subtle hint of anger in her voice. "Nothing good can come out of an organization whose only job is to hunt mutants. It's pure discrimination."

"Has Hank made any head way from his end?" asked Jean.

"No," the Professor answer, "I am afraid that no one is interested in hearing the arguments that are seen as in favor of mutant fugitives."

"But this is only the beginning, Professor," retorted Scott. "Once the people agree to this they will add something new, and then something new again, until all mutants are entirely subjected to institutions."

Scott's point was most certainly on the Professor's mind. "Yes, Scott, I agree. But right now we must first consider what we need to do about this DAMF."

"Who is behind this; who is leading it?"

Before Professor Xavier could answer Matthew jumped in. "Director Richard Sten is a rising star in the law enforcement world who has a track record of excessive force against mutants. He was a detective in Chicago where he became captain of a precinct. Then he was a key member in the U.S. Marshall's mutant task force, but this was clearly not good enough for him. The DAMF was his brainchild not Senator Kelly's."

"You seem to know a lot about this man," said Jean.

"It is best for the hunted to know his hunter."

The comment was not without effect on the X-Men. Professor Xavier knew that Matthew had not yet shared his whole story with the X-Men, and that bothered each of them to different extents, Scott most of all.

"What Matthew said is true. Director Sten will not be our friend, nor can we trust him not to extend his reach beyond the limits. Unfortunately there is little the X-Men can do about it. Direct confrontation will only fuel their arguments."

"Then perhaps we need to be indirect, maybe even clandestine."

"What are you proposing, Scott?" Now it was time for Scott to reveal his thoughts. Of course the Professor could read them anyway, but he respected the right of privacy.

"We need more information. I say we sneak into DAMF headquarters or perhaps Sten's own office. We have the technology to access his computer without anyone knowing we've done so."

"Yes, but how do we get into his office in the first place?" The question came from Storm.

"Well, we'll need a little atmospheric cover." Scott nodded at Storm. "And we will need someone who can keep track of the guards." He nodded at Jean. "And then we would just need the electronics to hack the security and the computer."

Scott had clearly been thinking about this for a while. The Professor thought about his plan. It was simple and doable. "But what if the door to his office is simply dead bolted instead of an electronic lock?"

Scott pause, "then I could just blast the lock."

"And give up on trying to hide the break in?"

Scott paused again, but before he could try another answer Matthew spoke up. "I can pick a lock."

Scott answered, "Sure you can, but can you do so in the time we need?"

"Most likely, I make my own custom picks."

"But even picking a lock will give away the break in."

"Sorry, let me be more clear. I make custom picks for every lock I pick, and I can do so without scoring the lock much more that a key would."

"You are well practiced at this I assume."

If Matthew had detected Scott's little dig at his mysterious past, he didn't show it. "Yes, well practiced, but that doesn't mean I couldn't practice more. Get me as many different locks as you can find, and I will demonstrate my skill."

Now the Professor decided to speak up. "This is a very possible plan, but we must be very cautious. Continue working on the details, and we will see if this is a route which we can take."

* * *

Spies (about a month prior to _X-Men_ )

The plan eventually came together. Storm had been working on the weather for a week prior such that the meteorologists were predicting the heavy fog that she was going to lay outside the DAMF's New York headquarters. Jean and Metalloy were going to be the ones who would enter the building itself and get in the office. Cyclopes did not easily agree to this part of the plan. He seemed uncomfortable with the idea of not being there when members of the team were doing dangerous activity. Metalloy suspected that he also did not like leaving Jean in the protection of a rookie. But he was persuaded that he was more needed along with Storm as an emergency exfiltration plan.

When they arrived Storm had already covered the place in fog, but she intensified it as the three other X-Men approached. "You're clear to move under cover," came Storm's voice through the headset.

Metalloy felt both exhilaration and nervousness in his first operation as an X-Man. He silently brought up the rear of the group lead by Cyclopes with Jean between them. As they got to the building Cyclopes indicated the way to the side door. Metalloy now took the lead as Cyclopes remained behind. They got to the door, and Jean immediately began to work an electronic door decoder. After a light went green Metalloy began to pick the lock. He had it open in less than 30 seconds. And in they went.

"We're in," reported Jean silently to her headset. "There's no one around. That way."

Metalloy again led. He went down many hallways and turned many corners. He was beginning to get a bit too comfortable when Jean grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. It was clear that she could telepathically sense the presence of another person. Metalloy gently pushed aside her arm and peered around the corner. Sure enough there was a guard. He continued to walk until he was out of sight. Metalloy looked at Jean who gave him the 'all clear,' and they continued on their way.

They finally arrived to the Sten's office. It was down a long hallway with only one way in and out. Part way down the hall was a security office that was sure to have guards. Metalloy looked at Jean, and saw her raise two fingers. _Two guards, not bad._ Then a sign of great effort came on to Jean's face. This was the hard part. She not only needed to sense the presence of these guards but analyze their alertness. After a bit she gave him the 'go ahead.'

It wasn't reassuring to Metalloy but he moved as quickly as silence would allow him down the hallway. He got to the door and found there was only a dead bolt. Panic and adrenaline pumped through his veins, but he didn't allow it to hinder him. He was careful not to score the lock too much as he picked the lock. It took him a full 60 seconds, which seemed like an eternity. But he opened the door, and he was in.

Just as he was about to radio his success Jean's voice came over the headset. "There's someone in Sten's office."

Sure enough standing near the computer was Richard Sten himself. Metalloy, knowing that a fight was likely, sized up the man. He was tall and strong, but something about the way he moved as he walked around the desk didn't match his physique.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my office?"

Metalloy stood their silently trying to decide what to do.

"So you're the new X-Man."

Metalloy looked with surprise at his opponent, and saw that he was smiling. Then suddenly his appearance changed. It was like his skin was turning inside out and the true blue color of it was revealed. When the transformation was done there before Metalloy was a blue skinned, red headed woman.

"You must be Metalloy whom I hear so much about."

Her voice had a strange tone to it, as though her vocal cords were meant to do other voices. And how she knew who he was Metalloy couldn't figure out. "So you know who I am. Might I ask who are you? You are clearly not Richard Sten."

"I am Mystique of the Mutant Brotherhood." She moved closer to him seductively, but before she got within arm reach Metalloy had a knife in his hand. At that she backed up looking a bit scorned. "Magneto and I have been looking for recruits, and you and your brother were considered possibilities."

"I don't think you will succeed with either of us."

"But you have all the reasons to join. A human beat your mother and threaten your life, humans falsely accused you of murder, and now humans hunt you like a wild animal. Why do you defend them? They will return the favor with bars or death."

"Jean, is Metalloy all right? What's going on?" Metalloy found it hard to focus with Cyclopes' voice in the headset.

"Metalloy seems find, but I don't know what's going on. Metalloy, what's going on, who's there with you?"

"Metalloy, do you need help?"

Here Metalloy stood in the office of an enemy only to find another enemy. The situation was complex, and he didn't know what to do. "Cyclopes, I'm fine, but stay ready."

Mystique smiled. "Not ready to bring in the cavalry?"

"The point in this operation was to leave no evidence of a break in. But if you or any other of the Brotherhood tries anything know that you will find trouble."

"I am the only member of the Brotherhood here."

"Forgive me if I don't trust you on that, but know that I am not the only X-Man here."

"But for now it appears that we are both content with the situation. Perhaps we have a little time to talk. I have so much to tell you." Mystique sat on Sten's desk and crossed her legs. The seductive voice was there again, as was Metalloy's knife. Try as she might she could not move Metalloy in that way. There was only one woman who could do that.

"Go ahead, tell on."

"You think that you are safe in your little mansion, that they will never find you. You're wrong. They are already closer than you think."

"Metalloy, we need an update. What's going on in there?"

"Give me a minute, Cyclopes."

"You came for the computer, right?" Mystique pointed to the electronic hacking equipment on his belt. "I already opened the box. Care to peak at what's inside?" Mystique stood up and indicated the computer with her arm.

Metalloy approached the computer. Mystique also closed distance, but Metalloy forced her away with the knife. He inserted the drive that began copying the files.

"Take a look at the most wanted list."

"It will be on the drive."

"But there is something that you should see there."

Metalloy opened the most wanted folder. _What in the world!_

"Startling isn't it."

Metalloy was looking at a wanted image of himself. He was on the top of the list! And his brother was second.

"This makes no sense. We are wanted for only one crime, and it was years ago. How could we possibly be number one and two?" Metalloy continued to scan the file. The last known sighting of his brother was up in the Canadian Rockies a couple of months ago. The suspected location on his file was New England or New York. _That's too close._

"It changes things doesn't it?"

"You put this here."

"Why would I do that? I didn't even know you were with the X-Men till now."

"You seem to when I entered."

"The suit was a giveaway." She then transformed into the image of Magneto and with his voice she said. "When will you people learn to disguise yourselves? Besides I had already read your file."

She then switched back to herself. "These humans will not be like local cops. They will hunt you, and the X-Men will not be able to protect you. You will be forced to defend yourself, but they will be relentless. There is only one way to beat them. Join us, Metalloy. We could use someone of your skill. If you and Magneto fight side by side no one could stop us."

"There is one."

At this Mystique's poker face fell. She had caught the reference to Professor Xavier, but her reaction was not fear. Metalloy got the sense that she knew the Professor. _Magneto and the Professor were friends once, maybe she was too._

Mystique regained her posture. "There are some who foolishly stand with the humans, but they cannot stop the war that is coming."

"Whether they can or they cannot, I stand with them."

"If you won't stand for yourself, won't you stand for the other mutants, those who can't defend themselves?" Then she began to change again. "Won't you do it for me?" And suddenly Mystique had taken the form of Lily wearing the very wedding dress that she had once worn for him!

While Metalloy knew that the woman before was not Lily, Mystique's trick was not without effect. _How did she know what Lily looks like or her dress?_ In the time of his confusion, Mystique had closed the distance between them. Metalloy snapped out of his stupor and gave Mystique a good hard push. She fell to the ground and had a hurt look on her face. But as she lay there she transformed back to herself and had a strange smile. _I think she enjoyed that. This lady is crazy._

"I've had enough of this." He removed the drive from the computer and said into the headset, "Jean, am I clear to come out?"

"Yes."

"The X-Men can't save you, Metalloy." Mystique said as he walked to the door. "The Mutant Brotherhood will soon make our move. And when we do, do not oppose us."

Metalloy ignored her. He left the room, and even locked it behind him. Jean was at the end of the hall waving at him. He hurried down the hall, and he was just about at the end when the security office opened. Metalloy turned around to give fight, but the guard had his back to him and was talking to Mystique who once again looked like Sten.

"Director Sten, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to come back to the office for something. Now I don't like my movements broadcasted. Do you understand?"

Metalloy didn't wait. He grabbed Jean by the arm and the two of them hurried down the hall.

"Cyclopes, I have Metalloy, we are on our way out. I think we need emergency exfiltration."

"Negative on that Cyclopes. We can still make a silent escape."

"But that was Sten." Jean said to Metalloy.

"No, it wasn't. I will explain later."

"Metalloy, did you get the data?" came Cyclopes' voice over the head set.

"Yes"

Jean asked no more questions. They got through the building without incident. Cyclopes had questions, but Metalloy convinced him to wait. They found Storm and left.

The mission was accomplished, but Metalloy felt no joy and no ease. He had learned a terrible truth, and now he had some decisions to make.

* * *

Metalloy reveals his past to the X-Men

"Mystique, son of a…," Cyclopes stopped himself from finishing. Matthew had just finished his debriefing.

"Yes indeed. I think that woman is crazy." Matthew was still trying to rid the image of Mystique as Lily from his mind. That was the one part that he didn't tell the team about.

"What does this mean?" Storm was thinking out loud. "If the mutant brotherhood is spying on the DAMF, what are they planning on doing?"

"Perhaps they are going to attack the DAMF," said Cyclopes.

"If they do that do we defend the DAMF?" questioned Jean.

"That's not something I want to do," Matthew responded.

"I am not too sure that the DAMF is Magneto's target." Professor Xavier had been looking at the files they had copied from Sten's office. Now he was moving in his power chair to the gathering of the X-Men. "If Mystique was telling the truth to Metalloy, then the Brotherhood is almost ready to begin something they have long planed. The DAMF has not yet been in existence for a whole year."

"Then what was Mystique's purpose there?" came the question from Jean.

"Perhaps it was egotistical. Maybe she just wanted to see where she and Magneto landed on the most wanted list." There was a bitter sound to Cyclopes' voice.

"Or maybe they hoped to turn the most wanted list into a recruitment list. Mystique was quick to try and recruit me."

"And you are number one on that list. What did you do to earn that?" Matthew could tell that Cyclopes had been wanting to ask that question for some time, and now he did.

Matthew took a deep breath. He didn't want to share this story. He looked over at Professor Xavier. _"_ _Maybe it's time you told them, Matthew,"_ said the Professor's voice in his head. _Yeah maybe it is, Professor._

"I am wanted for murder back in Chicago."

"Did you commit murder?"

"No, Scott, I did not. My father was an evil man. He worked late, then came home and beat my mother. It happened so often, and it got worse and worse. Then one day I realized that he was going to kill my mother. So my brother and I stood up for her. He fought us, but with our new found mutant abilities we bested him. We pushed him over the edge of a second floor loft, and he landed on a glass coffee table.

"Our mother screamed bloody murder, and we ran in terror. The cops found out we were mutants, and just like that we were wanted for murder. They didn't see it as self-defense."

"How old were you?" Jean's face was full of surprise.

"Twelve years old."

The room was silent. The X-Men were all pondering this new story. Matthew wondered what they were thinking. _Do they think I have blood on my hands? Will they think differently about me now that they know I killed my own father?_

Cyclopes spoke first. "Murder is a big charge, but not nearly big enough to merit the number one spot on the DAMF's list."

"That has been puzzling me more than you know." Matthew did not miss the fact that Cyclopes focused the discussion off his story and on to the DAMF. _He has been wanting that story for a year now, but once he gets it, he goes and changes the subject._ Then Matthew realized that it was not the criminal history that bothered Cyclopes, but the secret keeping. _I should have told them earlier. Metalloy, you need to learn to trust these people._ The thought of Lily came to mind, his last secret. _I don't know about that one._

"Do you have any enemies that might want to target you?" Jean's question shook him out of his thoughts.

"No, not that I know of. I can't think of anyone who would deliberately try to hurt me. The fact is that I don't know anyone well enough to make a personal enemy."

"Maybe Mystique modified it," said Storm.

"The data indicates that it wasn't recently modified," said Cyclopes. "I don't think she could have done such a good job of hiding her changes, especially if she didn't know we were coming."

"Well these are all things we must consider. For now let us rest, it has been a long night for all of us." With these words from the Professor all began to leave. "Matthew, stay here for a bit longer. I want to talk about these new events."

When everyone else left Matthew spoke. "Professor, I had no idea…"

"I know you didn't, and neither did I. But now that we both know your status with the DAMF we have new matters to discuss. But first I want to show you something I didn't show the others."

Matthew leaned in close to see the Professor's computer screen. There was a picture there. _What the…? That's Lily and me, on our wedding day._ "How in the world did they get that picture?"

"Probably from the marriage chapel where you two were wed."

"That's how Mystique knew…"

"Knew what? Did she transform into your wife?"

"Yes, wedding dress and all. Do they know where she is?"

"They do not seem to know who she is much less where she is. I think she is safe for now. But you on the other hand may not be safe."

"They have my presence narrowed down to New England or New York. That is a little close for comfort."

"We are not here to be comfortable, Matthew."

"But I can't risk the DAMF discovering this place. If I must flee in order to hide this place, then that is what I will do."

"Let us not get so dramatic yet, Matthew. I will keep an eye on the situation. Perhaps things will quite down. Nonetheless I appreciate your desire to keep our secret."

"I am good at secrets when I need to be, as you know."

* * *

The Plan of the Brotherhood (a week prior to _X-Men_ )

Living as Henry Guyrich was not too hard, but escaping the Senator Kelly's presence to report back to the Brotherhood was hard. But Mystique was good at what she did.

Mystique drove Guyrich's car out to the forest that Guyrich had once frequented. There she met Magneto.

"It is good to see you again, Mystique." With him as always was Sabretooth. "Were you able to get anything from Sten's office?"

"Yes, the computer was easy to hack, Sten uses a voice recognition passcode."

"Did you find the mutant we were looking for?"

"Yes, the DAMF has tracked the mutant to the Canadian border. They won't pursue her up there."

"Excellent. We will have to send Sabretooth up north to retrieve this mutant."

"There's something else. I wasn't the only one spying on the DAMF."

Magneto's face changed. He knew there was only one other group that would be able to pull off an operation like this. "So Charles' X-Men were there."

"I only saw one of them, a new member. He goes by the name Metalloy. His body produces metal and he somehow landed the top spot on the DAMF's wanted list, although his crime was not that great."

"Interesting."

"He could be valuable."

"But we do not have the time to recruit, my dear. You had better return. We need you to keep your eyes on the Senator."


	4. Hunted

Alloy at the border (less than a month prior to _X-Men_ )

Alloy spent a little over a year in Canada after his encounter with the Wolverine. He had hoped to run into him again, but he didn't. He moved out of the mountain regions and worked his way south. Now he was in the Great Plains of southern Manitoba, staring at the international border.

 _The world's largest undefended international border. This shouldn't be too hard._ Alloy had chosen this region due to the low population. He was about ten miles from the nearest customs station and was about to cross empty farm land. It was mid-summer and the crops were only about to his knees. _Should have waited till later._ Alloy looked around at the unbroken horizon. _They can see me for miles away!_ But there wasn't much else to do, so Alloy made his move across the border and for the first time in three years he was in the contiguous 48 states.

 _So far so good._ Alloy knew that simply crossing the border wasn't enough. He had to get miles from the border, before the Border Patrol wouldn't suspect him. Alloy crossed a gravel road that ran parallel to the border. He then cut across the field, southbound.

He was halfway across the field when he saw dust on the gravel road. He ducked down as best he could. _At least I can see them coming from a mile away._ He couldn't tell what kind of vehicle it was, but he noted that it slowed down. _Uh oh._ But the vehicle continued on. _Close call._

Alloy was already two miles away from the border when a helicopter flew over the field. Alloy again ducked down and hoped for the best. The helicopter flew around a bit more but didn't seem to spot him.

Then Alloy saw the dust. Vehicles were coming from all directions, and Alloy knew that it was not a coincidence for that many vehicles to be coming to the middle of nowhere. _Your cover's blown. Perhaps they will search the wrong field._ But the SUV's surrounded the field he was in, and the helicopter was now flying in a search pattern. _No choice, got to run for it._

Alloy didn't forget his stealth right away. He crawled through the field for as far as he could without being noticed. Then he got up and ran. The helicopter's reaction was quicker than he thought it would be, and soon Border Patrol agents had him surrounded. Alloy didn't fight them, but allowed them to arrest him.

They brought him to the Border Patrol station where they questioned him at length. The questioning was boring Alloy, but inside he was nervous.

"What is your name?"

"I told you, it is Thomas Wright. I am an American citizen. You can't hold me here."

"Yes, we can. Can you prove that you are an American citizen? Can you even prove that you are who you say you are? We found no ID on you."

"I will send you a copy of my driver's license when I get back home," said Alloy sarcastically.

"Very funny," said the agent. The agent gave him a thoughtful pause. "Say I believe you. What is an American citizen like yourself doing crossing the border without an ID?"

"Takes too long and costs too much to get a passport."

"But to cross without even an ID or a birth certificate? That is pretty stupid."

"Maybe I am stupid."

The agent took a look a list. "You had only one bag on you. It mostly contained clothing. And you had no money on you."

"So?" Alloy had spent what little Canadian money he had on new clothing since he knew it wouldn't help him back in the U.S.

"Why would you travel to Canada and back without any money, and barely any possessions?"

"Who says I didn't spend all my money in Canada?" _Shoot! Why didn't I tell him I was pickpocketed? That would explain my lack of money or ID. Too late now. Changing my story isn't going to help._

The agent was about to say more when there was a knock on the door. The agent frowned and walked out of the room. Alloy just sat there. He thought he heard a slightly heated conversation on the other side of the door. _Ah, here comes bad cop._

Sure enough the agent walked in with another man. But the new guy wasn't Border Patrol. "Thomas…Wright is it?"

"Yeah."

"I am Agent Frank Tackel."

"As in the football tackle?"

"No," said the agent flatly. "I am not the kind of man you want to joke with, Mr. Wright."

"Is that so?"

"I am with the DAMF."

"The what?"

"The Department for the Apprehension of Mutant Fugitives."

"Never heard of it."

"Been out of country for a few years, Mr. Wright?"

"Maybe…" Alloy was not at all comfortable with the situation. _Who is this guy, and what does he know?_ "Why are you asking me? I am neither a mutant, nor a fugitive. I am a law-abiding, human citizen."

"Who illegally crosses international borders?"

"Got to get my thrills somehow."

"Maybe you get your thrill by killing your own father. Or perhaps by starting a bar fight in New Orleans, or Denver, or Alberta. Or killing people in a California shipping yard. Or getting involved in a coup attempt in Wakanda, Mr. Macarthur."

 _Oh crap! How in the world does he know all that?_ "I don't understand, my name is Thomas Wright."

"Oh no, your name is Thomas Macarthur, a mutant wanted for murder, and a fugitive of the law for thirteen years. But now we have you."

"No, you got the wrong guy!" Alloy turned to the Border Patrol agent. "Tell him that he has the wrong guy."

"This is the man who told us where to find you. I am inclined to believe him," said the Border Patrol agent.

"I am taking this man into my custody immediately," said the DAMF agent.

"Not until we finish processing him," said the Border Patrol. "We have our procedures." Two other Border Patrol agents grabbed Alloy and ushered him to a holding cell, while the DAMF agent argued with Alloy's first interviewer.

Once in the holding cell Alloy began to plead with his guard, begging him not to turn him over to the DAMF. Alloy knew he had no chance of convincing the man, but he did succeed in annoying the guard so much that he left Alloy alone, which was his plan all along.

Alloy went over to the barred window, and with a fine line of metal with tiny little blades Alloy sawed through the bars and slipped outside. Once outside he found the parking lot with all the law enforcement vehicles. There was a black armored van that probably belonged to the DAMF agent, a number of white and green Border Patrol SUV's, and a sheriff deputy's car. _Oh yeah! A Ford Crown Victoria with police package. Perfect._ Alloy approach the deputy's car and saw the keys in the ignition. _Gotta love the rural areas._ He cut the fuel lines of all the other cars, before leaving in the deputy's car.

When he was miles away from the border, Alloy turned on the red and blue lights in celebration. He was home!

* * *

A leisurely Saturday (two days prior to _X-Men_ )

Matthew didn't leave the X-mansion for a whole month. He was nervous. Mystique's warning rung constantly in his ear. The other X-Men were trying to get information on the Magneto's next move. Professor Xavier was spending a lot of time trying to find Mystique and Magneto using his telepathic amplifying machine Cerebro. They seem to be getting nowhere.

Matthew was getting cabin fever after a while. He tried to keep himself occupied. He trained quite a bit. Professor Xavier had him teaching a physical education course at the school, plus he did an after school work out with the new student, Peter, on a regular basis. Peter, whose size matched his name, Colossus, was the only one in the entire building physically stronger than Metalloy.

But finally one day he had to get out, and he and Storm decided to go into a nearby town for coffee. It was a day of great enjoyment. There was no talk of Magneto or of the DAMF. Storm had become a good friend, perhaps out of necessity. While Matthew considered Scott and Jean friends as well, it was awkward at times being a third wheel. Storm felt similarly and so naturally the two of them got along.

They had just gotten to a coffee shop went the day went sour. Storm had been sitting with him a moment earlier, but had gotten up to use the powder room. Matthew sat back and relaxed a bit, when suddenly old instincts kicked in. It started with a slow moving black SUV. Then it continued with a man reading a newspaper across the street. Then a white van with no windows in the back rolled by and seemed to park at the end of the street. _I am I paranoid, or is this an observation team._

Storm was walking back to their table, when Matthew realized that the secret of the X-Men was in grave danger. When Storm was only two steps away, Matthew spoke in a commanding tone, "Storm, sit at the table behind me and pretend not to know me!"

Storm was shocked by the sudden change, but she obeyed without question. She sat at the table behind him with her back to him. Matthew caught the waiter and asked for his check. After paying the bill he left the coffee shop without Storm. _She'll find her way back._

As Matthew left the shop the man with the newspaper noticed him, but not obviously. The white van was at the end of the block, but Matthew could not see the driver. Matthew walked as though nothing was wrong. He crossed the street and continued to walk right past the white van. The windows were tinted as he walked by, but he pretended not to notice. _I hope Storm made it out unmarked._ Almost in answer to his thoughts the sky slowly began to darken as clouds gathered. _Don't do anything foolish, Storm._

Matthew entered a small store that specialized in big & tall clothing. He actually found some good deals while he kept his eyes on the street. Sure enough the man with the paper was across the street again and the SUV had parked not too far from him.

Then the van pulled up right in front of the store, and its doors opened and a SWAT issued out. _The jig is up!_

Matthew knew that a small part of the team would be coming from the back of the store, but Metalloy figured he could handle them. Indeed two men bearing body armor and automatic weapons came out of the back. Metalloy grabbed the weapon of the first and twisted it out of his hands. The second aimed and nearly fired by the time Metalloy turned the rifle away. Shots came from the main team entering the front door. Metalloy coated his back with metal and shielded both himself and the man he was holding. _They are shooting at their teammates._

There was a pause when they figured out their bullets were doing nothing. In that time Metalloy grabbed the badge off the man's suit and ran out the back door into the alley. Fifty-fifty chance of guessing the right way to turn, Metalloy ran in the direction away from the coffee shop where he'd left Storm. Rain was starting to fall.

Then the SUV rolled up and blocked the exit of the alley. The tinted windows rolled down and rifles popped out. Metalloy was at a full spirit only 5 feet away, so he did a baseball slide under the SUV, dropping quickly made metal tire spikes. When he rolled out the other side, SUV tried to run him over, but popped three of its tires. The van too was coming around. _This is too small of a town to hide in._ Men were coming and Metalloy started running.

Then Metalloy hear the city sirens go off.

* * *

It was a relaxing Saturday until Metalloy had suddenly changed in the coffee shop. Storm didn't know what the problem was, but she soon found out. She watched as men with guns followed Metalloy into a store. She knew what was going on. _The DAMF has found Matthew!_

Then she hear the gun shots. Although she fully embraced the vision of Professor Xavier, Storm always bore an anger and even a hatred for humans, especially those who harmed mutants. At the sound of gun fire her anger and wrath were roused. She had already began to cloud up the sky, but now she created her storm. The rain began to fall in big wind driven drops.

Storm saw a black SUV and the white van go around the corner. _Metalloy's escaping through the alley._ Storm walked around the street corner just in time to see Metalloy roll out from underneath the black SUV. The white van was making its move.

The sky was truly dark and a full thunderstorm was upon them. Storm formed a funnel cloud about the city. The city sirens answered the funnel. The white van was about to drive by a big boardwalk tree. Storm struck the tree with lightning and a large limb fell on the van's windshield.

The men on foot were chasing Metalloy who was now running out of town. The funnel shifted, and Storm dropped the small twister between Metalloy and the men. It was not a strong tornado, but it slid the cars around the street. Storm waited for the men to take shelter in the buildings before she lifted the twister back into the sky, but she left the funnel.

Storm slowly walked back to her car. Once inside the car, she released control of the skies. The funnel dissipated, the rain stopped, and the clouds broke. Her wrath was over.

* * *

Metalloy had seen Storm create fog and other simple weather tricks, but nothing compared to what he had just seen. _And I bet she can do a lot more than that._ Nevertheless Metalloy was afraid. _Storm just displayed the power of the X-Men to the DAMF. They will us this against us. And if they ever find the X-Men…_ Metalloy didn't want to finish that thought.

He ran quite a bit to get out of town. He walked after that, but it wasn't long before Storm drove up in the car. "Get in." So Metalloy got in.

They drove in silence for a while, until Storm finally spoke. "Who were they?"

Metalloy pulled from his pocket the badge he had taken from one of the men and gave it to Storm. "DAMF."

Storm looked at the badge, "So they know that you are here."

"And that I have powerful friends. You should not have done what you did."

"I wasn't going to let them take you. The X-Men are here to help you."

Awkward silence followed until Storm spoke up again. "We need to call home; we need to tell the Professor."

"He already knows."

* * *

A lot to think about

Professor Xavier was sweeping his mind across the world. He was using the device called Cerebro which amplified his telepathic powers. He had been spending much time trying to figure out where Magneto was and what he was going to do. He got the impression that Magneto was searching for something or someone. But the Professor had long given up on finding Magneto himself with Cerebro. Since Magneto had helped him build the device, he had also clearly come up with a way to block it. But now the Professor was searching for Magneto's henchmen.

And today he found one, Sabretooth. He was up in Canada and working his way northward. Professor Xavier did the quick math in his head. The jet would be able to reach Sabretooth in a couple of hours. Professor Xavier focused his thought closer to home. He found Cyclopes and Jean together in their room. _"Scott, it is time to act. Ready the jet."_

Cyclopes had heard him, and so did Jean. Now Xavier needed to find Storm and Metalloy. His thought was to send Cyclopes and Metalloy to deal with Sabretooth. Sabretooth was difficult opponent, but the two of them should be able to handle him.

The Professor realized that he had another problem. When he found Storm she was wielding her mutant ability. Metalloy was in danger, and several humans with guns were chasing him. The Professor watched as Metalloy and Storm escaped. He continued to watch the humans to see if they had learned anything about Metalloy. When he was satisfied the Professor took off his helmet, turned his chair around, and headed back to his office.

* * *

Cyclopes was waiting for the Professor in his office. Jean was with him. Matthew and Storm were in town. Cyclopes had called them, but Storm simply said that they were on their way already. _The Professor must have communicated to them too._ Professor Xavier wheeled his way in.

"The jet is warming up."

"Good, Scott. Sit down we have a lot to talk about in a short period of time."

"Storm and Metalloy are on their way."

"They are here now," answer Jean just moment before they walked in the door. Metalloy's clothing was torn up. Cyclopes suddenly had a bad feeling.

Professor Xavier started the meeting. "Two major events have just happen. One, I have located Sabretooth in the Canadian Rockies. I fear his errant up there is an important one to our enemy, and therefore we should do what we can to find out what it is. But the second event complicates this. Metalloy, I believe you have something to share."

At first Metalloy said nothing but pulled something out of his pocket and threw it on the coffee table. It was a badge of sorts. _A DAMF badge!_ Cyclopes looked up suddenly to Metalloy who nodded his head. "A DAMF SWAT team found me today in town."

"They came to arrest you?" asked Jean.

"They didn't say anything about arrest. They actually just started shooting. That's not a big issue for me though. I am more concerned about the secrecy of this facility than I am about my safety. Storm made a display that they won't forget."

"I didn't have a choice."

"I know, and if I didn't thank you before, I do now. But I am afraid that they will track us here."

"They were not able to do so this time." The Professor spoke with knowledge, and Cyclopes knew the Professor had been using Cerebro.

A solution came to Cyclopes mind. "Perhaps one problem is solved with another. Metalloy and I will go to Canada and track Sabretooth. If he is up there, they won't find him down here."

"That won't be enough. They will still search for me here while I am away. I have to actually lead them away."

"What's better than leading them to Canada? It is outside their jurisdiction."

"Canada is too far away. How could I possibly travel that fast. The DAMF would know that I have great help. Besides the last known location of my brother was in Canada. They will just think that it is him up there."

"I originally planned to send Metalloy with you Cyclopes, but now I fear Metalloy is right. Storm, you will go to Canada with Cyclopes and track Sabretooth. Jean and I have to head to Washington D.C. for her presentation. Metalloy you will stay here and stay low."

"Professor, I can't stay low forever. As long as I am hunted I am all but useless to the X-Men. In fact if a DAMF agent stops here and sees me, your whole operation may be destroyed. The only choice is that I leave here."

The silence that fell on the room was deafening. Cyclopes had long feared that something like this would happen, and had spoken so to the Professor. But now that it happened Cyclopes felt no joy in the 'I told you so.' Rather Cyclopes had come to appreciate Metalloy for what he brought to the team and for his friendship. Cyclopes knew that all were thinking the same thing. _He's right you know, Professor._

 _"I know, Scott."_

"It's not that I want to leave, but this is what has to be done."

"I think you are right, Matthew. We will miss you dearly, especially now that Magneto's plots are ripening, but even more so we will miss your presence here at the school." The Professor's words were well spoken. "I think that you ought to travel with Jean and me. We will drop you off in New York on our way to D.C. There you will have the opportunity to drop bread crumbs for the DAMF to follow. We leave tomorrow. But I am afraid this will be your last time seeing Scott and Ororo for at least some time."

Cyclopes walked up to Metalloy and extended his hand. "It was a pleasure working with you. I am sorry if I doubted you at first."

"It was good to have you as a friend, Scott." The hand shake turned into a back patting hug.

Storm also gave Matthew a hug. "We are going to miss you."

"And I you." As they broke Matthew turned to the whole team. "Don't worry about me. I have evade law enforcement for years, and I can continue to do so now. I'll keep in touch as best as I can. But you have other things to worry about. A lot rests on your shoulders. Forget about me and do what you need to do to stop Magneto. Now get going before Sabretooth disappears."

* * *

Matthew packed his bag for homeless travel as he had done so many times in his life. He looked back over his room. He had only been there for two years, and yet it had become home. More of a home than anything since Thomas and him had lived with Nichol in Detroit. He sighed as he turned to leave.

Jean was waiting for him in the hallway. "Come. The Professor is already in the car."

They drove out of the mansion's grounds, on to the road, then the highway, and after several hours, New York City. They stopped at a gas station out in the far suburbs. There he gave Jean a hug, and wished her good-bye. He thanked the Professor for everything he did for him. _"I'll look in on you every now and then."_

 _And I'll know when you do._

With that they drove away, and Metalloy was on his own again. He grabbed his bag, and went searching for a nearby bus stop.

* * *

Author's note: At this time the events of the movies _X-Men_ and _X2: X-Men United_ occur. Neither Metalloy nor Alloy participate in the events of these movies.


	5. The Merc with a Mouth

The Merc with a Mouth (Just prior to _X3: The Last Stand_ )

Alloy sat at a café table in a downtown Minneapolis building. It had taken him nearly a month to avoid being caught by the authorities. He discovered quickly that hiding in the rural areas was impossible, since they all knew him to be a stranger and were suspicious of him. So he moved to the Twin Cities soon after he had crossed the border. But this new Department for the Apprehension of Mutant Fugitives was relentless. And they had only grown more relentless when some crazy mutant tried to attack UN representatives at Liberty Island.

In the midst of this confusion, Alloy had been initially too busy to check the voicemail box that he and Metalloy had set up. When he finally did check the box he was surprised to see it still operational and to see how many messages there were. The first ones were Metalloy trying to reach him. Then next ones came as a genuine shock to Alloy to hear his brother's voice saying that Lily had left him. Alloy shuddered as he recalled hearing the brokenness in his brother's voice. In one message Metalloy was clearly drunk, and drinking was something Alloy never knew his brother to do. But then the messages turned calm again. Metalloy told him that he had found a new home and new friends. He was even calm when he reported that both of them were high ranking targets of the DAMF. Since then the brothers had been reporting back and forth about the men pursuing them.

But only months after the Liberty Island incident the wind was taken out of the DAMF's sails. It was discovered that forces in the military had tried to wipeout every single mutant on Earth. Alloy could still recall the awful headache he received that day. But since that incident the government had cracked down on its antimutant activity, including reducing the budget for the DAMF.

However Alloy received little relief. The DAMF were not assaulting him, but someone was. He had survived a number of assassination attempts. But he had no idea who was after him. A recent message from Metalloy told him that his brother was experiencing similar assaults. _Probably the same people that captured and tortured me in California. But what is their connection with the DAMF? Is it the government that's after me and Metalloy?_ Whoever it was, Alloy was determined to find out. He was sick of being the target. It was time to turn the tables.

Alloy resisted the urge to adjust his fake mustache. His disguise was uncomfortable. He had a long blond wig and a blond biker's mustache that grew over his mouth and down to his chin. He had leather chaps over denim blue jeans and a leather vest over a black t-shirt. Outside the café was parked the motorcycle that Alloy had ridden.

The motorcycle belonged to Alloy's would be assassin. Subduing him had been sadly easy. Alloy saw the bullets coming before the man had pulled the trigger. Alloy merely pretended to be hit, until the guy came closer. It took all of two seconds to disarm and restrain the man. Eventually someone would find the man where Alloy had left him, but getting those restrains off would be a tough project. _It would be fun to watch._

Before knocking the assassin unconscious Alloy had aggressively questioned the man. The man had no idea who had hired him, but he was to meet a man after the job was done to collect his payment. So now Alloy sat in a café, wearing a ridiculous biker disguise, waiting to collect his own bounty. _I hope this guy never actually met that sad excuse of an assassin._

Alloy sat with his back to the front window of the café. The window provided a good view of the street and the office building on the other side, but Alloy was more interested in watching the people in the café. It was hard to tell who the assassin's client would be since everyone gave Alloy strange looks. A biker simply did not fit in with the downtown crowd.

Finally a man in a business suit and brief case entered the café, scanned the crowd, and spotted Alloy. _Here we go._ The man walked right over to Alloy's table. Alloy briefly thought of standing up and greeting the man, but decided it was not in character.

The man took the seat across from Alloy. "Coffee? They have an excellent espresso, I hear."

"Do I look like the espresso type?"

"Not at all," said the man. Then he turned to a waitress, "I'll have a cappuccino with extra whipped cream. My friend will have a glass of water." As soon as the waitress left, the man lower his voice. "Is the job done?"

"I don't know. Do you have my money?" answered Alloy.

The man glanced around before opening his briefcase slightly. Alloy causally peaked in and saw numerous bundles of bills inside. "We will require proof before we hand this over to you."

Alloy paused for a bit as the waitress returned with the man's cappuccino. There was a small mountain of whipped cream floating above it. When the waitress was gone Alloy spoke, "I was wondering who is this 'we'?"

"Some questions are better left unanswered. Do you have proof that Thomas Macarthur is dead or not?"

"How about proof that he is alive?" Alloy produced one of his signature steel knives, as he leaned forward and grabbed the man's arm. "You are going to tell me who wants me dead, or else you will become like that poor excuse of an assassin."

The man spilled his cappuccino and stuttered. "I don't know. I…I."

Alloy's warning sense kicked in. He saw a large caliber bullet coming straight for his head. What was more alarming was that the warning came later than usual, and there was no time to move out of the way. All Alloy could do was armor the back of his head and brace for impact. As soon as he made that decision a second warning came concerning an impact to his face. He armored his face as well.

The bullet slammed into the back of his head, and then his head slammed into the solid table top in front of him.

* * *

Just inside a sixth story window across the street sat a sniper, whistling with satisfaction as he ejected a spent shell. He wore a red suit and mask that covered his whole body. On his back were a pair of swords. "I hope you didn't like that character too much. He seemed kind of cool. But hey this was the easiest four hundred grand I've made in a while," spoke the red suited sniper apparently to no one.

"My name is Wade Wilson, but my friends call me…well I guess I don't have many friends. My enemies call me Deadpool. Now I know you're asking, 'What version of Deadpool is this? Is it the mind controlled, mouth sewn shut version?' I don't like that version," said the sniper with a shake of his head. "'Or is it the new version?' Well, it seems like the writer opted to make his own version of me. Inconsistency with his own canon? Perhaps," the sniper shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait!" said the sniper suddenly. "What did you say, Sean? You don't think that guy is dead. No! Well, let's take another look, shall we?" The sniper peered down his scope. "Well, well, well, I guess the writer really does like this guy."

* * *

Alloy stared in wonder at the pretty lights and colors. He swayed back and forth as they floated around the room.

His warning sense broke him out of his concussed state and back to reality as two more bullets came at him. Alloy angled his back and the bullets ricocheted off his metal. Alloy turned in the direction the bullets were coming from. There were four holes in the café window. The business suit guy had a hole in his head. _I guess they don't care for their own employees. Now where is that sniper?_ More bullets came, but Alloy deflected them. He spotted their source from a six story window. _Now I come for you._ Alloy jumped right through the window and ran across the street. He barely dodged the traffic and ran into the lobby of the office building.

* * *

The sniper set down his rifle and drew a pair of swords from his back. "Now ladies and gentlemen, the fun begins."

* * *

Alloy ran up the decorative stairs in the lobby, but that only brought him to the second level. He had to find another stairwell. There was likely one at each end of the hallway in which he was standing. He had to choose, left or right. _Left._ He ran to the end of the hall knocking over one man, and causing a woman to scream. He reached the stairwell and started ascending. _Have to get to the sixth floor._

When he reached the fifth floor a man in a red suit with a pair of swords hung upside down in front of him. "Bonjour!"

Alloy barely dodge the first swipe of the sword and took a defensive position. "Is that a wig?" The assassin dropped down in front of Alloy. "People try so hard these days to hide their true hair color." Alloy tried to duck the next swipe of the sword, but it took off his wig. "There you go, you look beautiful! Now how about a shave." The next sword attack caught Alloy on the upper lip. While his metal protected his face, the fake mustache was removed. "You see this is why I wear a mask, so I don't have to worry about such things."

"I have never met a merc with a mouth as big as yours," said Alloy as he blocked two blows from this strange man's swords with armored arms.

"There is no merc with a mouth like mine!"

Suddenly Alloy charged with a pair of daggers. The assassin jumped backwards. "Oh he likes blades too. Mind are bigger." The two men locked blades. Alloy attempted to disarm his opponent by pining his sword between the blade and the wrist guard of his dagger. "Oh, it can't be that easy." His opponent twisted his sword causing Alloy to drop his dagger. Then he slipped back through the door on to the fifth floor.

This portion of the fifth floor was an open office area filled with cubicles. The two men crashed through a set of cubicles. Office workers scrambled out of the way, and a few women screamed.

The fight was furious. Deadpool fought with extreme skill, and his attack patterns were impossible to predict. "Hey this guy's not so bad either." Alloy also attacked with all his skill. "I don't recall reading about this guy in any of the comic books." But Alloy was having a hard time keeping up even with his ability to see Deadpool's attacks before they happened. "He can do what?!"

Frustrated with the dance of blades, Alloy charged directly in. Deadpool's swords struck his torso, but it was armored with metal under his clothing. The he stabbed Deadpool in the side between the ribs. "Son of a… Wait! What is this story rated? T? I better watch my language."

"What are you saying? Who the h…"

"Language!" Deadpool pulled the dagger out of his side and with a flick of his wrist threw it right back at Alloy, who in turn caught it in his hand.

Alloy attempted to press his advantage on his wounded opponent. He charged forward, trying to cut through the man's torso. But Deadpool jumped up onto a desk and proceeded to dance on top, the whole time kicking office supplies at Alloy. _What is he doing? How does he dance and fight at the same time?_

"Hey, how come the author never puts my thoughts in italics? 'Because I don't filter my mouth.' Hmm…I guess that's true."

"Who are you talking to?"

"The readers. I have fans. You might too, if this story ever becomes popular."

 _This guy is crazy!_ Alloy kicked the desk out from underneath Deadpool. Deadpool cartwheeled over Alloy slicing with his swords at the same time. Alloy ducked and rolled away, but as he did so he threw a dagger into Deadpool's side.

"Ow! That hurt." Alloy began forming throwing knife after throwing knife and hurled them at Deadpool. "Oh! Aw! Ee! Ow!" Alloy's last knife ended in Deadpool's throat.

"That ought to shut you up."

Deadpool coughed a bit as he put up his finger in a 'wait a minute' position. He removed the knife, coughed some more, and then cleared his throat. "Hmm… that was unpleasant."

Alloy stared in disbelieve. _How can he take such a beating?_ Then Alloy glanced at one of the bigger cuts in Deadpool's clothing.

"Awwwwww. Why did you have to make that big of a cut?" Deadpool inspected the tear in his clothing. "Do you have any idea how much work it is to sew this up? Because I don't. Costume repairs are always done off panel."

 _There is no wound! He healed already! It's like fighting Wolverine all over again._ Alloy took up his fighting pose again.

"And now, the hero, armed with new knowledge, prepares for the next stage of the battle," narrated Deadpool in a majestic voice.

Alloy charged in once again. He would land blows here and there, but Deadpool was resilient. Deadpool himself landed blows, but Alloy's metal sufficiently armored him. _Have to find a way to stop this guy. I don't think I should try the head-butt again. That didn't work so well last time._ Alloy dodged a florescent light that Deadpool had cut from the ceiling. Sparks of electricity fell to the ground. _Hmm…_

Deadpool was once again dancing around Alloy, cutting and slicing. Alloy formed a new pair of daggers, but he connected them with a thin line of metal. Alloy then retreated a few steps to where a cubicle wall had stood before the two mutants began their fight.

"The hero is up to something. I wonder what it is." Deadpool closed the distance between them, but Alloy threw one of his daggers into Deadpool's hip. Then he threw the second one into an electrical conduit that supplied power to the cubicles. There was a spark as electricity flowed from the conduit through the wire connecting the daggers and into Deadpool.

"Alll…terrr...nattt…inggg currrrrrrrr…enttt," said Deadpool as he convulsed dramatically on top of a desk.

Then the lights in the office area went out. _Come on! Couldn't that circuit have held out a little longer?_ But Alloy didn't waste time. He charge forward with a pair of tanfas hoping to beat Deadpool into unconsciousness. But Deadpool leaped backwards as if a stream of 120 volts had never even touched him.

The two men continued to fight as they neared the windows of the office building. "I sense a cliff hanger coming."

Alloy hit Deadpool with a number of blows to the head, but Deadpool reacted by delivering a cut to Alloy's right wrist, causing him to drop one of his tanfas. _I've had enough of this._ Alloy dropped his other tanfa, reached out and grabbed Deadpool by his red suit.

"Easy, I just had it cleaned."

"Shut up!"

With all his might Alloy threw Deadpool into the window. The glass shattered, and Deadpool fell. After catching his breath Alloy peered out the broken window. Deadpool was lying on his back in the street very dramatically with his arms and legs spread. "Somehow I think he would have liked that ending," said Alloy.

Alloy's warning sense alerted him to the bullets coming at him. Since the start of the battle police SWAT teams had arrived. Now they were shooting him from the street. Alloy armored himself and ran back towards the stairs. He knew he had to escape before they surrounded the building.

 _So much for getting information! I should just be glad to be alive after that fight._ As Alloy ran he saw the destroyed office room and thought about the fight again. _That guy was out of his mind. I hope I don't run into him again._

* * *

The ambulance rushed down the street. "He's suffered a five story fall, and looks to have lost a lot of blood," said one of the paramedics. "We need to bind his wounds and stop any current bleeding."

Suddenly the patient sat up. "Bonjour, excusez-moi, parlez-vous anglais, Oui, s'il vous plait, merci beaucoup, bonne nuit, salut, au revoir. I have just exhausted the writer's knowledge of the French language."

Deadpool jumped off the gurney. The paramedics screamed as he found his swords. "Oh, the writer conveniently had the paramedics pick up my swords. How odd, yet thoughtful." Then with precision he slice right between the rear doors, cutting the bolt, and allowing the doors to swing open as the ambulance continued down the street.

"And now for dismount," Deadpool flipped backwards off the back of the ambulance, completing a twist and a half, before landing on his feet. "And he sticks the landing! That would have looked really cool in a live action movie. You will have to settle for imagining it."

Deadpool began to walk away. "Wait! What was that?" He turned around as if to talk to someone behind him. "Oh, you want to know who hired me to kill one of the main characters. Well, you are going to have to wait and see if the writer decides to complete another volume. But if he does, I think you might find out in that next volume."

Then with a bow to an invisible audience, he said, "This is Deadpool signing out."


	6. Epilogue: BASE

Epilogue (Just after _X3: The Last Stand_ )

"What do you mean he won't take the job?"

"He said, and I quote, 'I don't kill main characters for less than two million.' This is what you get for hiring an insane assassin."

"Is that all he said?"

"No, he said a lot more. The merc won't shut his mouth."

Frustrated with his partner the man turned to another in the room. "Sten, have you made any progress?"

Richard Sten had been sitting listening to these two henchmen argue about the best way to kill the twin brothers for an hour. Sten didn't even want to be here with this council of bickering crime lords, but a meeting with the boss himself was not something he was allowed to miss. "Not yet, but the Battle of Alcatraz has sparked new life into the government's anti-mutant efforts. I expect the DAMF will be fully funded once again."

"Can you use the cure weapon?" asked one of the henchmen.

"The cure weapon has been outlawed and its source was destroyed at Alcatraz," that was all Sten said about it.

"Silence, all of you!" The man behind the desk was the leader of the BASE Crime Syndicate. He was the man had that pulled all the strings to get Sten, a lowly Chicago detective into the position of director of a federal agency. He was the man who had raised the BASE Crime Syndicate out of its pathetic little Chicago mafia origins. He was the man who was now the most powerful man in organized crime throughout the Western Hemisphere.

"These brothers have evaded me for too long. It is time that I take care of them myself." The man rose from his desk. "I want everyone to keep up their search. The first one to find one of the brothers will be rewarded. But don't do anything. Just tell me where he is."

"How are you going to take care of them?" asked one of the henchmen.

"That is my concern. You are all dismissed." Everyone rose to leave. Sten too grabbed his briefcase. "Not you, Sten. We still have something to discuss."

Sten waited until everyone was gone. When the last man let, the boss spoke again. "Now did the DAMF ever get working copies of the cure weapon?"

"Yes, sir, but we were ordered to destroy them."

"Did you?"

Sten merely smiled.

* * *

Matthew had listened to his brother's last message about an insane assassin that tried to kill him. Matthew was contemplating trying to meet with his brother and see if they could finally figure out who was trying to kill them. _I haven't seen him in eight years._

Just at that moment a noise came from Matthew's pocket. _That thing almost never rings._ It was Matthew's X-Men communicator. He pulled the strange looking phone from his pocket. _I gotta tell Storm to use more normal looking devices. Maybe the Beast could build me something._ He answered the call, "This is Metalloy."

"Matthew," came Storm's voice over the speaker. "I am so glad I could reach you."

"I am glad to hear your voice, Storm." But there was something strange about her voice. _Why isn't it the Professor or Scott calling me?_

"Matthew, you need to come back."

"What?! Storm, I am still hunted, perhaps even more than before. I might lead enemies to you. I can't do that."

"It is a risk we need to take."

"Storm, what happened at Alcatraz?"

There was silence on the other side for a while. Then finally Storm spoke again. "A lot has happened, and I don't want to explain it all over the communicator."

Matthew tried once more to object, but Storm cut him off.

"Metalloy, the X-Men need you."


End file.
